The Bond Between Wizards
by sakuramau
Summary: "What was he supposed to do? Tell Dumbledore the truth about why he was trying to help? If Snape had been told such a story, he'd certainly not believe it. No, he had to think of something better." After James Potter saves Snape's life, the latter still hates him, but also... likes him? He has to do something about it at any price. No slash! Or is there?


Severus Snape hated himself. It was nothing new; after all, he had made a lot of bad decisions in his life, for example that time he put on his oldest pair of underwear thinking no one would see it, anyway. But his self-loathing had never before reached such extents as now.

This time, his bad decision had been _really_ bad. Snape was still asking himself what made him think that he should go and see for himself what Lupin did once a month after Sirius Black of all people told him the trick to stop the Whomping Willow. He could've died – but now he felt he'd prefer that outcome to what had really happened.

Because James Freaking Potter had to come and save him! The humiliation of being saved by one's worst enemy would be enough to make Snape furious. But there was something else.

When Potter had pulled him back and started yelling at him, a thought appeared in Snape's mind. It was horrifying. He thought what Potter had done was – heroic.

'Fine with me if you have a death wish, but next time you go and try to get yourself killed leave me and my friends out of it!' Potter finished and pushed Snape so he fell on the ground.

He stayed in that position. He didn't have the strength to get up and go on with his life after he had started feeling something other than animosity toward his sworn enemy. He shut his eyes desperately to avoid looking at him – especially his untidy hair, which suddenly started looking endearing.

'Hey, you okay, Snivelly?' Potter asked, probably surprised that Snape wasn't getting up and trying to hex him for knocking him over.

"Why won't you just go away?!" Snape yelled inside his head, but he said nothing, only picked himself up and fled toward the castle.

* * *

He hoped it would pass with time, but no. He wasn't even able to throw any good hexes on Potter. Not that he didn't want to – now he hated him more than ever – but at the same time, he felt some kind of a mental blockage when trying to curse him. This morning he'd managed to cast _something_, but it was probably because it was a spell he'd recently invented and he had no idea what it did. It turned out to be a fever-causing spell, not very impressive. Anyway, in the evening he came across Potter by accident.

'What, come to finish me off?!' Potter yelled, seeing him. He looked like he was barely able to stand, but he reached for his wand. 'Impedi-'

'Expelliarmus!' Snape was faster. Potter reached to pick up his wand, but Snape snatched it from his fingers.

'Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?' he asked.

'Well, unlike some, I don't like being a snitch,' Potter smiled sarcastically. 'So, what are you gonna do? Little Snivelly's come to have his revenge?'

He was really on Snape's mercy, sick and wandless, but still throwing insults. Snape started hating himself even more for finding his behavior really brave.

'_I _am not a snitch, either,' he said. 'Do you perhaps recall that I saw what your friend is and never told anyone?'

'True,' Potter admitted. 'So, are you going to blackmail us or what?'

'No.' Snape was surprised he had said it, himself. It really was a good opportunity, but nothing came to his head at that moment and he felt he wouldn't be able to blackmail _this man_, at least for the time being.

'So what did you come here to do?!' Potter asked impatiently. 'Have your revenge or whatever and let me go, 'cause I'm tired….'

After saying those words, he fell to the floor, face forward.

'Potter? You okay?' Snape asked. As there was no answer, he leaned and turned the other boy over. He appeared to be unconscious.

"Great. Now what?" Snape thought. He had to find out the countercurse quickly!

He analyzed the spell in his mind, comparing it with similar ones he knew and their countercurses… Finally, some words appeared in his head. Let's try those.

He pointed his wand at Potter and said the incantation. Did it work? He had kind of expected him to open his eyes right away, but nothing happened. Did he still have the fever or not? Snape sighed and put his hand on Potter's forehead. It appeared cool.

In that moment, Potter opened his eyes and screamed, seeing Snape so close to him. Snape gasped, dropped Potter's wand he had still been holding and ran away.

Don't think about his hair, don't think about his eyes, don't think about his face… Damn, it didn't work. Something had to be done about it, quickly.

* * *

He decided to go and talk to Slughorn. Slytherin's head was known for answering the most bizarre questions the students asked and never made the connection with what he had told them and the things that mysteriously happened later.

Snape knocked.

'Come in.'

'Professor, could I talk to you?' he asked, entering.

'Of course, Severus. Sit down,' Slughorn pointed to the chair on the opposite side of his desk, moving aside the papers he was grading.

'Could you tell me about what happens when one wizard saves another's life, sir?'

'Oh, saving someone's life creates a powerful bond between wizards,' Slughorn said. 'It is a truly magnificent thing.'

'What does that bond do?'

'It depends. It usually makes the one saved very reluctant to do anything harmful to the one who saved him.'

'What about the other way around?'

'From what I know, it only works one way.'

'Is there anything else that might happen?'

'It depends on the situation. The most important factor is the intensity of feelings – good or bad – the saved person had had toward the savior before and also how much the savior risked by saving the other person.'

Snape winced.

'And can that bond – hypothetically – create some… uh… romantic feelings?' he asked, feeling sick.

'I personally haven't heard about such a situation, but who knows, Severus, who knows,' Slughorn smiled. 'After all, even in the muggle world, isn't it uncommon for people to fall in love with those who saved their lives?'

'Is there… is there any way to break this bond?'

'It is said that it ceases to exist when the saved one repays the favor. Either by saving the one who had previously saved them, or a person they love more than themselves.'

'Thank you, Professor, that was all I wanted to know,' Snape said, standing up. 'Goodnight.' He went toward the door.

'You're welcome, Severus. Goodnight,' Slughorn answered.

* * *

So it was clear. As Snape was certain at that moment there was no person Potter loved more than himself, it would be the boy himself he would have to save.

"What am I supposed to do? Wait until he's in some danger? Or maybe create a situation like that?" he thought grimly. But he knew that saving Potter from something he created himself wouldn't probably do much good. So he decided to wait.

* * *

_Three years later_

It was now clear that the Dark Lord had targeted the Potters. Snape felt that it was his chance. He'd finally be freed from thinking about that man every other day. But what was he supposed to do? Tell Dumbledore the truth about why he was trying to help? If Snape had been told such a story, he'd certainly not believe it. No, he had to think of something better.

What about Lily, then? They'd been friends. What if… Unrequited love… it kind of fit. And the fact that his Patronus was a doe, the same as hers… Of course, nobody knew the real reason… Yes, that could work…

It didn't work. Sure, James's son, whom he probably loved more than himself, survived, but it wasn't because of Snape's actions, so it didn't count. But all hope was not lost. Maybe there would be an opportunity to save his life when he was at Hogwarts…

* * *

_Ten years later_

Snape had been so close, so close… but in the end he wasn't the one to save Harry Potter, because his clothes suddenly caught on fire. How did that happen? And when everything was going so well…! Snape was so furious, he started shouting that it was certainly some sneaky Gryffindor's work and of course nobody believed him and Dumbledore sent him to Madam Pomfrey to calm down.

_The next year_

Potter had somehow managed to save himself. From the freaking basilisk! Was that boy's habit trying to get himself killed at every opportunity?

_The next year_

No. Just no. What the hell had happened? He was trying to save Potter from Sirius Black but somehow Potter saved Sirius Black in the end? What?!

_The next year_

Just… Snape didn't even hope he'd be able to save Harry Potter this time, only prayed he would somehow survive the tournament.

_Three years later_

And there he was, dying. Because of Harry Potter. If that didn't count for returning the favor, then Snape didn't know what did. So, now the boy can die. Snape gave him his memories, regretting he hadn't thought beforehand to make some altered version. And now they contained not only what had really happened, but would also convey his feelings in the moments where they were strongest. But he no longer cared, as there was something he had to check.

'Look… at… me,' he said. Potter did so. Now, Snape could see his face, almost identical to his father's. Just imagine those hazel eyes… He felt no attraction at all. He smiled. Now he could die in peace and hate James Potter for all eternity.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

'What the fuck?' said Harry, as the scenery of Snape's memories changed from the surroundings of the Whomping Willow into rainbows and unicorns on a pink background.


End file.
